1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ATM equipment connected to an ATM network through ATM lines and, more particularly, to an ATM equipment which performs connecting/cutting control of a telephone call path of telephone exchanges and voice terminals with a switch type virtual connection method (hereinafter referred to as “SVC method”) and effectively makes good use of unused band by securing any band when needed, thereby causing the utilization efficiency of lines to be improved.
2. Description of Related Arts
User Network Interface 4.0 (hereinafter referred to as “UNI4.0”) is defined in the ATM forum, and the SVC method has been achieved by using the ATM protocol in conformity to this UNI4.0.
However, the SVC method in conformity to the UNI4.0 defines signaling control corresponding to data communications as a main object, so that, when the method is used for voice communication, there was a problem in the delivery of audible signals in the signaling control process in its call establishment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ATM equipment which can deliver well a ringback signal (ringback tone: hereinafter referred to as “RBT”), a busy signal (busy tone: hereinafter referred to as “BT”), an announce signal and other audible signals sent out from a telephone exchange or a voice terminal of a destination side to a caller, in the process from calling to phone call, for a connection control in inter-work of the telephone exchange or voice terminal required for the signaling control of the voice communications.